Interruptions
by soon2bFBI
Summary: Booth and Bones haven't been partners since Bones moved to Colorado with David. Later, Booth gets an invitation that may lead to an interesting week in the snowy mountains of Colorado.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: It's not mine. If it were, our favorite characters would have gotten together a long time ago.**

**Interruptions**

**Chapter One**

**Seeley Booth knew he was in trouble the moment he saw the white envelope in the stack of mail. The return address was that of a Colorado Anthropology Museum and only one person would send him an invitation to a wedding from there. Bones, she was getting married and it wasn't to him. Who was it then? It had been a long time since he had talked to Bones; after all, she had taken the job in Colorado nearly two years ago. Sure, they emailed and sent pictures and what not, but it wasn't the same. There was something weird about this invitation. "Oh, well. May as well see who she's marrying," he thought as he opened the envelope.**

**Doctor Temperance Brennan was nervous. Had Booth gotten the invitation? Would he turn down David's request? What if he had to work or something happened and he couldn't make it at the last minute? She was beginning to pace around her office and, after twenty minutes of restless wandering, finally decided to get some work done. Just as she had begun to become immersed in her work, she heard a ruckus outside of the office and she decided to explore. **

**"Sir, you can't just walk in there. You don't have an appointment and no notice has been given to Doctor Brennan about your arrival." The Secretary outside said.**

**"Carla, just send the person in." Tempe replied through the intercom, wondering just who could be in that much of a hurry to see her.**

**She turned back to her computer and saved the work she had been doing, her instincts were telling her that no more work would be done if things continued this way. She looked up as she became aware of someone watching her from the doorframe. **

**"How can I help…" she began before she realized just who the impatient visitor was.**

**"Bones, how have you been?" Seeley Booth replied knowing full well that he was about to be chewed out for his entrance and welcomed enthusiastically at the same time.**

**"Booth, what are you doing here? When did you get here? And why in space did you just barge in like an animal?"**

**Booth chuckled as he listened to her, some things just didn't change. "It's why on earth, Bones. And it's good to see you again too."**

**"So I take it you got the invitation?"**

**"Of course, but why did David choose me to be the Best Man?"**


	2. Chapter 2

"**You're the Best Man because David and I made a deal. His sister is to be one of the Bridesmaids and I got to choose the Best Man. It worked because he doesn't really have anyone to fill that position anyway," Tempe replied, finding his incredulity humorous.**

** "So you chose me? Why not Russ? Or even Zach?" Booth couldn't help it, he was still confused.**

** "Booth, you still wear the same suit sizes?" She replied, ignoring the question even she didn't know the answer to.**

** "Yeah, but what has that got to do with the situation at hand?"**

** "You need a tux for the wedding and since the rehearsal is tomorrow, you are going to need it. Are you all set with a place to stay?" Tempe was beginning to feel anxious. After all this time, those feelings for Booth hadn't gone away. However, as soon as she recognized them, she pushed them away. After all, she was marrying David, not Booth.**

** "No, I still need to find a hotel room for the three days that I will be here."**

** "You can stay with Ange, David, and me in the house. Angela made David move to the other side of the house because she said it was bad luck and what not. There's an empty guest room across from David's temporary room that you can have." Tempe rolled her eyes when she said the part about bad luck and was beginning to think that Booth wouldn't accept the room.**

** "If you wouldn't mind, that sounds great Bones. Now why don't we leave here and get something to bring to your house for dinner. It is Friday, you know. And your wedding is on Sunday. Not a lot of time to prepare or spend time working in the office all night." Even after the time they had been away from each other, he still knew what she did every night.**

** Once Booth had been shown the house and settled into his room, the group of four sat down to catch up and eat the dinner that Booth and Tempe had brought home. It was during this time that Booth began to be the brunt of all questioning, especially from Angela. She still swore that David was no good for her best friend and Booth was the only man who had passed Angela's test and gotten the seal of approval.**

** "So Booth, what have you been up to lately?"**

** "Not much, just chasing the crooks and torturing the squints."**

** "How's your son?" David asked, trying to see if Booth had another reason for coming other than that he was the Best Man.**

** "Parker's fine, but I'm still battling Rebecca for visiting rights." Booth replied, remembering the last conversation he had had with his son before leaving to go to Colorado.**

_** "Hey Buddy," Booth said. "Can I talk to you for a second?"**_

_** "Sure, Dad. What's up?" Parker replied, hoping that his dad had brought gifts from his last case.**_

_** "You know how I was supposed to have you come over next weekend?"**_

_** "Yeah, are you being sent away again?"**_

_** "Kind of. You remember Doctor Brennan?" At this he waited for his son to nod. "I'm going to see her get married next weekend, so, I'm going to have you come over this weekend instead."**_

_** "Okay, but are you going to bring the Bones Lady back home, Daddy? I really miss her."**_

_** "I miss her too, but I don't think she will be coming back for a while."**_

** Booth suddenly became alert to the fact that he had spaced off when he felt Bones pinch him on the arm.**

** "Jeez, Bones. What did ya do that for?"**

** "You spaced out and I couldn't think of any other way," Bones replied, grinning with satisfaction as Booth rubbed his arm.**

** "Anyway," Angela cut in, before things got out of hand. "Have you managed to find yourself a girl yet, sweetie?"**

** "Ange, do we really need to talk about my love life now?" Booth whined.**

** "Yes, now spill."**

** "No, I haven't met anybody since you asked me that question in the email last week."**

** "Okay, let's save Booth from more interrogation. I believe that it is time for bed, as it is already eleven and we have a rehearsal to attend tomorrow." David interrupted. He was feeling kind of sorry for Booth because of Angela and Tempe's interrogation.**

** "Alright, I agree. Bones, when did you learn how to make me feel like a suspect we had been chasing?"**

** "Booth, I don't know wh…" She was cut off by Booth laughing.**

** "You haven't changed at all Bones. Anyway, I'm gonna go to bed. Goodnight Bones, 'night Ange."**

** "See you later."**

** "Goodnight, Booth."**

** With that, Booth walked up to his room and was just sitting down when he heard talking from across the hall. Booth knew that there wasn't supposed to be any one else on the floor except for him and David. Yet, he could distinctly make out a woman's voice and he knew it wasn't Tempe's.**

** He snuck across the hall and laid one ear against the door, perhaps Tempe had forgotten to mention that his sister was staying here. It was then that he heard what was being said inside the room.**

**_ "Married! What do you mean you're getting married?" It was the female voice again._**

_** "She was beginning to get anxious. We hadn't gone out for a while and I think she was beginning to suspect that something was up. What else was I to do?" The male, David, asked.**_

_** "Now she's going to want to spend more time with you and at home. How're we supposed to continue this if she's home all of the time?"**_

_** "She's a workaholic. It won't be late until she arrives and we can still use the guest bedroom for our outings, so that if anything is left behind, she won't notice it."**_

_** "But I thought you loved me!" The voice whined.**_

"**Yup," Booth thought, "definitely not platonic."**

_** "I do, but in order for us to be able to live a good life I need to set aside some money. For that, I will marry Brennan and I won't tell her about the raise that I got. It'll take about a year for the money to be enough but that's a year I'm willing to wait."**_

** At this, Booth moved away from the door and walked back to his room. How was he going to tell Bones? It had taken all of his self control not to barge in and pummel David. But what could he do about the feelings he was having when he saw Bones? What on Earth would he do?**


	3. Chapter 3

**The next morning, Booth was groggy and unfocused throughout breakfast. He hadn't slept the night before and had decided what he was going to do but he would need Angela's help to follow though with it. When Bones said that she needed to run some errands and David offered to go with her, Booth recognized it as the perfect opportunity to talk with Angela.**

**"Ange, what do you know about David's interests and hobbies?" He asked, not knowing if she would catch on to what he was trying to get across. **

**"Not much, why do you ask?" She was getting suspicious, Booth had never shown an interest in David, let alone what he enjoyed.  
"Can I tell you something? But you can't mention it to anyone else." Booth asked desperately.**

**"Yeah, what's wrong? Do you not want to be Best Man or something?"**

**"It has a little to do with the wedding, but not a lot. You see, last night, when we went up to bed, I heard a female voice talking to David in the guest room. I know it wasn't Bones, so who could it have been?"**

**"I knew there was something not quite right about him! That lying, cheating…" Ange broke off here and paused. "Oh gosh, what are we going to do? How do we tell Tempe?"**

**"I know, that was my reaction last night. But I have a plan. Do you think you could help me?"**

**"Okay, but it better be a way to get Bren to move back to D.C."**

**"If her reaction to my arrival was any indicator, you may be planning another wedding back home."**

**"All this time and you still love her." Angela stated with awe.**

**"Yeah and the only way I will get the girl is if you agree to help me sort this problem out."**

**"Okay, what is the plan?"**

**The rehearsal went well. There were a few complications, like the fact that David was late and Brennan was so angry she refused to talk to him. Before David arrived, it was just Booth, Bones, and Angela.**

**"Oh, no. What if he backed out?" Bones was worried; the others knew something was wrong.**

**"No problem, let's just practice without him." Ange suggested, looking at Booth.**

**"How are we going to do that without a groom?" Tempe asked.**

**"Booth can act as the groom."**

**"I don't know Ange…" Booth replied.**

**"Booth, will you do it? Maybe then these feelings will go away." Bones replied.**

**"Oh, all right. Angela, you're going to be the priest."**

**"Sure, where do you guys want to start?"**

**"How about when the bride walks down the aisle, and we'll go from there." Tempe replied looking at Angela. **

**"Wait a second Bones, what are we going to do about vows?"**

**"Make something up. Pretend to take David's place."**

**Then Tempe began to slowly walk down the aisle towards Booth. He had no idea what had caused him to agree to this idea, but it was as if his only dream had ever come true and his life was finally complete. _"If only this were real,"_ Booth thought. **

**Angela began the mock ceremony with the traditional monologue and soon it was time for Booth to say his vows.**

**"Tempe, it's been touch and go since we met and I can't say that I regret any of it. We have shared many memories and I hope to make many more to come. The laughs and the weeping, through it all you made me feel as if I was the only one who existed. You took me for who I was and who I will become as we grow older. I have loved every minute of our relationship and will continue to do so as we grow older. I love you."**

**Although Tempe had already said her vows, she felt as though it really was the wedding and she never heard Angela say that he could kiss the bride. Booth gently kissed the corner of her mouth and looked at Angela. **

**"That was good, but I think the kiss was supposed to be a bit more passionate," Angela stated as she did a mental dance around in her head.**

**"Yeah, but I'm not the real groom remember?" Booth was beat red and he was hoping the Bones would attribute his facial color to the temperature of the church they were in.**

**They all went and sat down in the pew, waiting for David to arrive. About ten minutes later, he came running in to the church claiming that traffic was the cause of his problem, although Booth suspected it wasn't. The second rehearsal went without an issue and no one told David about the first trial run with a different groom. **

**When they arrived at the house, David claimed he was tired and went to bed. While Booth, Ange, and Tempe elected to sit and watch a movie. After the movie, Booth helped Angela and Bones to bed and went to his room, where he paced throughout the night. Finally, he fell asleep two hours before his alarm was due to go off so that he could prepare for the wedding. **

**Author's Note: I know the days before the wedding are a bit off, but I really don't know what goes on before a wedding, as I'm a bit too young. However, the next chapter will most likely be the last and if there is a desire for a sequel, feel free to ask and I'll do my best to comply. Also, if anyone is interested in co-authoring the sequel, if there is one, let me know at **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Foreigner, any of the songs, or anything else mentioned. **

**The Wedding**

**As Booth was preparing for the wedding, he decided to turn the radio on to the local classic rock station. At first, he knew only a few songs, but then they played a block party of Foreigner. He began to get his tux and laid it out on the bed. As he was doing this, he heard the most appropriate song, _Say You Will. _**

**He began to think of what could happen today and his nerves were starting to rise once again. _"What if she laughs at me? Or chooses him over me? Well, I've nothing to lose anymore. Except her friendship, but if she feels the same, I've everything to gain."_**

**_Hot Blooded _came on and Booth began to dance around the room, just like the time before he was blown up in her kitchen. He never heard the small knock, nor did he see Bones walk in and sit on the bed. Finally, the song ended and he turned around to grab his tux so that he could meet David in the other room. They were going to prepare here and then meet the girls at the church.**

"**Bones! What are you doing here? I thought you guys had already left for the church?"**

"**No, I was coming to let you know that we were leaving and I couldn't resist watching you play air guitar to our favorite song."**

"**Was it at least a good show?" Booth asked, watching as she blushed when she remembered his dance across the room.**

**"The best, as always. But I have to get going before Angela gets suspicious. Thanks for doing this, Booth. It means a lot to me." Tempe stood and moved to be in front of Booth, she wrapped her arms around him and waited for his response, which hesitated only briefly. They held on for a few moments and Bones took a tiny step back. Then, she closed the distance between them and pressed her lips to his. It started out innocent and just as Booth was going to deepen it, he was yanked away from Tempe.**

**David stood there with an angry look on his face and he turned to Bones. "What the hell were you doing? You're supposed to be marrying me today! And here you are cheating on me with this lowly FBI agent who is supposed to be the Best Man! I thought you were an honest person, Temperance. If this is how you are going to treat me, then maybe there should be no wedding." He started to walk out of the room but Booth stepped in front of the door and forced him to stop in his tracks. "If we have to listen to you complain, then we'll listen to what Tempe and I have to say."**

**Tempe turned to David and was about to apologize, but Booth cut her off. "Bones, I know you should speak first but under the conditions, I think what I have to say may change every word that will come spewing from your mouth at any moment. First off, David it was an innocent kiss. I have seen others do much worse, mainly you. I heard you the other night when you were with your mistress. I know you only wanted to marry Tempe for her money and let me tell you now, if she decides to go through with this wedding and you hurt her, I don't care what our relationship may be, I will find you and either kill you or bring you back to the States and prosecute you in Federal Court for assault on a Federal Agent, Criminal Conspiracy, Fraud, and any other charge I can get my hands on. Next, Bones, I was going to wait until later, but I guess it is best I tell you now. I was annoyed and amazed by you when we first met. You were a challenge, and I will never forget the time we spent as partners. Yet, as much as you annoyed me, I slowly fell in love with you. I still love you and I'll understand if you want me to leave and never see you again." Booth concluded his speech looking at the floor, he just knew Bones wouldn't return the feelings.**

**"Booth, let me speak," Tempe commanded, looking at the depressed agent. "David, how could you cheat on me? I know I work late hours, but I was never anything but faithful to you. This was the first kiss we have shared and, let me tell you something, he definitely kisses better than you. Now, as for your assessment of there being no wedding, you're right. There will be no wedding between you and me; there is no longer an us. Seeley, that one kiss is what I have been waiting for since I met you. I tried to deny it every time, but as you said you annoyed me to the point where I feel in love with you. And I still love you too, but before we go further, we must take care of some business. David, you can have the house, I'm going home with Booth. Go cancel the wedding, hotel reservations, and everything else. Booth, you and I have some time to make up for." With that, she pulled Booth from in front of the door and pushed David out.**

**"Bones, did you really mean it?" Booth asked once David was gone.**

**"Have I ever said anything I never fully meant?" Tempe responded.**

**"No, I guess not. Now when you move back to D.C, your job at the Jeffersonian is waiting for you, as is your team. Also, your apartment has been rented but what do you say to staying with me until we can get you a place?"**

**"Seeley, in all logical thinking, there would be no use of me getting my own place. I'd probably wind up moving back in with you eventually. Now, let's pack so we can leave for D.C. I miss Parker and I'm sure there are bones that need to identified."**

**Booth laughed when he heard that. "For once, Tempe, let's not think about work." He closed the distance between them and gave her a kiss that was only matched in passion by the kiss on their wedding day, exactly one year later.**

**Author's note: I hope everyone enjoyed it. This is the second version of the end, so if you want to read the first, let me know and I'll post it as an alternative ending. Also, if a sequel is desired, email me or place a review and I'll start as soon as I can.**


	5. Alternate Ending

**Disclaimer: I don't own Foreigner, any of the songs, or anything else mentioned.**

**Author's Note: I had a request for me to post the original version of chapter four. The two endings do not coincide and are definately different. Let me knowwhich ending you liked better. This is the original ending.**

**The Wedding**

**As Booth was preparing for the wedding, he decided to turn the radio on to the local classic rock station. At first, he knew only a few songs, but then they played a block party of Foreigner. He began to get his tux and laid it out on the bed. As he was doing this, he heard the most appropriate song, _Say You Will. _**

**He began to think of what could happen today and his nerves were starting to rise once again. _"What if she laughs at me? Or chooses him over me? Well, I've nothing to lose anymore. Except her friendship, but if she feels the same, I've everything to gain."_**

**_Hot Blooded _came on and Booth began to dance around the room, just like the time before he was blown up in her kitchen. He never heard the small knock, nor did he see Bones walk in and sit on the bed after closing the door. Finally, the song ended and he turned around to grab his tux so that he could meet David in the other room. They were going to prepare here and then meet the girls at the church.**

"**Bones! What are you doing here? I thought you guys had already left for the church?"**

"**No, I was coming to let you know that we were leaving and I couldn't resist watching you play air guitar to our favorite song."**

"**Was it at least a good show?" Booth asked, watching as she blushed when she remembered his dance across the room.**

**"The best, as always. But I have to get going before Angela gets suspicious. Thanks for doing this, Booth. It means a lot to me." Tempe stood and moved to be in front of Booth, she wrapped her arms around him and waited for his response, which hesitated only briefly. They held on for a few moments and Bones took a tiny step back. She kissed his cheek, not far from crossing the line between platonic and something else. "Thanks again, Seeley."**

**With that, she left Booth standing in the middle of his room with a goofy grin on his face. The wedding was now only two hours away and he needed to start preparing if he was to meet David in an hour. **

**After the men arrived at the church, they were ushered up to the altar. They waited maybe five minutes before the music started and Tempe began to walk down the aisle. Booth's jaw dropped, she looked amazing. He couldn't take his eyes off of her and he nearly missed the cue that he was waiting for.**

**"If anyone has an objection to the union of these two people, please speak now or forever hold your peace," the Priest stated.**

**"I object," Booth stated, looking nervous but sounding confident. "Temperance, I made a mistake a couple of years ago. I let you walk away from me and I never told you my feelings. When I received the invitation to the wedding, I knew I had to do something, but when I got here, you just looked so happy. I couldn't say anything then, but I need to say it now. David, I'm sorry. I know I was supposed to be the Best Man, but I can't. Bones, I understand if you never want to see me again, but I love you." With that, he walked down the aisle and out of the door.**

**There were a few moments of silence and then Tempe began to speak. "Everyone, I know we came here to see a wedding but I can't go through with it. You see, I fell in love with Seeley Booth and I didn't want to acknowledge it. I was in denial and I strung you along, David. I'm so sorry." She was about to leave when she heard David's voice.**

**"Well, I guess it was a good thing it wasn't really you that I wanted. You see, Temperance, I was only marrying you for the money. All those nights you worked late, you can't really think I sat at home and did nothing, can you? Good riddance, Temperance Brennan and may you have a miserable life with Special Agent Seeley Booth." After he finished saying this, the room began to fill with whispers and it was silenced once again with the sound of her fist connecting and breaking his jaw. With that, she ran out of the church and hailed a taxi that would bring her back to her house.**

**"Booth, I know you're here. Come and talk to me for a second. Please, Seeley."**

**Booth poked his head around the corner and gave a strained smile. "Bones shouldn't you be at the reception right now?"**

**"What reception? After you left, I realized that I was standing I front of the wrong groom. Seeley, since the rehearsal last night, I have wondered what it would be like to be Mrs. Seeley Booth, but I knew that was wrong. I have loved you since we first met but I never wanted to let myself go and actually acknowledge that fact."**

**"Bones, you're not lying are you? 'Cause once we start, we can't go back."**

**"No, Seeley. This time, there is no second meaning."**

**Booth let out a triumphant yelp and pulled her into a kiss that left both of them breathless. **

**"You have no idea how long I have been waiting to do that."**

**"Oh, I bet that I do."**

**"Does this mean you're coming back to D.C with me? Because long distance relationships really don't work out." Booth said feeling apprehensive.**

**"Where would I stay? Where would I work? What about this place?" Bones asked.**

**"Live with me. I have a new house, not an apartment. And you can sell this place. As for work, I called Doctor Goodman last night. He said your job would always be waiting for you and Zach's going crazy because he has Hodgins on his team now. He wants to work with you as a co-anthropologist. So, will you come? Parker will be awfully disappointed if you say no." Booth broke for a breath and his cell phone started to ring. He looked at Bones, mouthed Rebecca, and answered the call. **

**"What do you mean I need to be back in D.C tomorrow?"**

**"Really? Well I have an idea. There's this beautiful house for sale over here in Colorado and you can get it for a decent price." He waited a few moments while grinning like an idiot. "Okay, we'll show it to you and if you like it, you can move in immediately. Bring Parker when you fly in and call my cell. We'll come pick you up."**

**He hung up the phone and turned towards Bones. "I know you said you don't want kids, but Rebecca is moving and she offered me full custody of Parker. I told her we could sell her this place and she said that they would fly in tomorrow afternoon. Are you okay with this?"**

**"Booth, that's the best news I've heard in a while. Well, more like an hour. Coming in a second close to you telling me you loved me. As for kids, I have gotten over that fear and decided that kids would be a great addition to my life."**

**"Really? Because I always wanted at least three kids. Now about me loving you, let's take care of that before Angela comes back."**

**The next day, they met Parker and Rebecca. After showing her the house, she replied that she would take it. Later, Booth, Bones, and Parker went to D.C where they would live life as if there was no tomorrow.**


End file.
